


The Walls of Jericho

by Blue Rose (Grovehove)



Series: The Battle of Jericho [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Adult conversation., Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, Little Black Dress 2016, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Blue%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff of Beacon Hills is pulled to the Spirit Plain by a distressed Sentinel. He had mostly ignored his Guide abilities since his beloved wife had died.<br/>He refuses to consider that the strange man with his shirt wrapped round his head and a glowing blue light in his chest is his actual destined Sentinel.<br/>Because that man is Tony Stark, the abducted presumed dead CEO of the most advanced weapons company in the world.</p><p>No way in hell is he going to become some rich playboy's toy Guide. He had a son to raise and his own protect and serve imperative. So he will do that job, and get the guy to safety and medical help, make sure Stark survives and then he will walk away. He can do that. He knows he can do that. He can just walk away. He can. </p><p>So why in the name of all that's holy did the sneaky Sentinel bastard have to have the exact shade of amber coloured eyes as his Claudia and their boy Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_He opened his eyes, inhaled enough air to fill his suddenly aching empty lungs and then felt the breath leave just as quickly in a startled gasp when he saw the Blue. It had been so long. He had loved the Blue once with everything he was._

_He was outside when a breath ago he had been at his office. He knew he was standing upright when a breath ago he had been seated. He could feel the pressure on his legs. The ground felt steady beneath his booted feet and as he swiftly glanced down he saw sand. Blue Sand. Blue Sky. Always Blue, always beautiful, always breathtaking._  
  
The blue sky was growing darker as if it was dusk when a breath ago it was lunchtime. Blue Moon hanging in the Blue Sky so huge he need only stretch out his arm to touch it when a breath ago shimmering golden sunlight had leaked through his office window blinds with stubborn determination. 

_He measured this place in breaths. Long ago in a different lifetime his Papa had taught him how to deal with the overwhelming sense of awe the Blue inspired. “One breath at a time my Janek, one breath in, one breath out”. It was a sweet memory, a good one.  
One that could bring peace if only it was remembered. But Janek Stilinski the young guide who had adored the Blue had been forgotten for a very long time. _

_John was in charge now and he didn't speak to Janek anymore._  
  


The Sheriff of Beacon Hills stared in open mouthed astonishment at his surroundings. Literally a second ago he had been sitting at his desk eating his inescapably healthy homemade lunch courtesy of his uber health zealot of an only child and now he was in a desert?  
A goddamn blue desert with an enormous full moon shining down at him. What the actual hell? 

It didn’t take the Sheriff long to understand where he was. Stiles didn’t just get his smarts from his Mom, in fact when it came to leaps of logical intuition then the kid definitely took after his old man. He hadn’t been elected Sheriff because he looked pretty in that damn uniform. (No one looked pretty in that damn uniform. If he had the budget they would all have been wearing leathers years ago. But he couldn’t convince the Mayor of that!) As County Sheriff, he had the best clear up and reduced crime rates for the last twenty years. 

When the realisation came rage and grief flooded his body as if it was happening all over again. As if he was losing her again and there was not a damn thing he could do about.  

The surroundings might look different this time but there was no doubt what it actually was. The Spirit Plain. He was in the Spirit Plain after swearing on his young son’s life that he would never come back again. 

The last time he had been dragged to the place, and his heart hurt even thinking about it, it had been the usual default blue jungle shit. The very one he had visited with his parents when he was a kid learning about his guide gifts at his Papa's knee. Not big Sentinel and Guide Council fans his parents. Too many bad memories of guide discrimination and Sentinel smug acquiescence from the old country to let them trust easily. 

_“Build your shields high Janek, only allow your Sentinel free passage through them. No one else must know about your gifts little one. Strong as the walls of Jericho Janek, which only fell to Joshua and his trumpet”. Your Sentinel will be your Joshua little one" His Babcia would whisper in his ear every morning before school and every evening before bed_.

  
No, he had meant his vow that he wouldn’t come back to this benighted place. Since that last agonising involuntary pull when he had finally lost her. God damn it. Why could he never catch his breath in this hellhole? He bent over for a second, hands on his knees, trying to calm down. 

_“One breath in Janek, One breath out." His Papa's voice soothed as he guided._

The last time he had been drawn into this place, it was by Claudia’s sheer stubborn need to say goodbye. His Claudia. His shining star and his nemesis when she wanted to be. Jesus no wonder Stiles was like a damn terrier when he got his teeth into something. He got the stubborn gene from both his Momma and his Dad. Claudia had been a latent Sentinel who had never come online. Then that evil illness had taken away any chance that she would. 

John hadn’t been at her bedside when her frail body had passed. But their baby boy had sat with her, his wide amber eyes locked onto hers as that body had simply stopped. And that was something he would regret with every fibre of his being until his dying day, the fact that their eight year old child sat there by himself and watched his Momma leave him. 

But John had been with her when she had died. Deputy Stilinski had been coming off shift to go to his wife and child in the hospital when he had come across a road traffic accident. He had been sitting in the damp road holding the hand of the badly hurt young teenage girl whose car had been hit by a drunk driver, when he had been yanked to the spirit plane and there in front of him was his Claudia. The beautiful girl he had married and not the pitiful emaciated figure that had been bedridden for months in that hospital. The Claudia whom he had met that first day in her pretty orange summer dress, with the glorious cascade of chocolate curls and those wicked sparkling amber eyes that she had gifted to their son along with the constellation of pretty moles decorating their milk white skin. 

He knew what it meant. He knew why he had been pulled there. No, it wasn’t happening. He fell to his knees shaking his head in grief stricken denial, “ No Sweetheart, no don’t leave me, don’t, you can’t  I need you, we need you, please Claude don’t leave me” the words spun out of control as she walked up to him and took his face in her hands. So soft her hands, always so soft. She leant into him and kissed him so sweetly. He savoured the gentle familiar touch and his eyes closed involuntarily, tears sliding down his face and when he opened his eyes he was alone. His heart broke that day and any interest in Sentinel and Guide matters died along with his darling Claudia. 

He shut down the memory. He couldn’t deal with it now. He had to make sense of what was happening right now. Those vivid painful memories would only hinder his determination to find out what the hell had brought him here, and to get back to his corporeal existence faster than anyone could say Stiles’ real name.

 Awareness shot up his spine as if someone had walked over his grave. He felt the presence behind him or rather multiple presences. His hand went for his holster as he swung round but it came away empty. His fists were clenched as his instincts made him want to lash out, to deal with the unseen threat. This place threw off his normal good sense anyway. He wasn’t going to take any chances when he had been pulled here forcibly and he still didn’t know why. 

Surprisingly the first things to catch his trained eye were the two dogs who sat there wagging their tails at him. He would swear to God they were grinning at him.  One was a beautiful chocolate brown German shepherd.  “Pies” John blurted out as he stared at the German shepherd memories of a small fluffy puppy playing with him in the back yard when he was a child.  
He had named the puppy “dog” in Polish but to be fair he had only been about five himself. The animal’s smile seemed to grow smug and he rested his head on his paws as he stared intently at John. The other one gave a warning yip as if he was disgruntled at being ignored. John studied it for a second then came to the conclusion that it was definitely a coyote. He supposed a spirit coyote would fit right in with a blue desert spirit plain.

His breath stopped again and he swung back to stare at the German shepherd who seemed to get even more smug. “You have got to be kidding me. Spirit animals. My spirit animal? Now?” Shock turned to anger as he blurted out the words in outraged disbelief.  
  
Even if John had deliberately blocked his memories and most of his knowledge of Sentinel and Guide matters, he knew there was only one reason why two spirit animals would come together before one person.    
Irrational rage hit him again and he snarled at the big dog “Well where were you when I needed you Pies?” The dog growled warningly back at him but John ignored that as he finally saw the man barely able to stand directly in front of him. God almighty, this fucking place was playing tricks with his mind. Why hadn’t he seen the poor bastard first?

Sunburnt dirty bruised and battered the clearly exhausted guy fell to his knees. The Sheriff winced at the thudding sound as he hit the ground hard. The guy had wrapped the remnants of his shirt around his head. It looked like he hadn’t shaved in weeks, there were remnants of dried blood amongst the dirt on his face and there was some sort of blue light in his chest.  
Merciful God was it actually embedded in his chest? John winced with horror, and unconsciously rubbed at his own sternum. He wouldn’t complain to Stiles about his over protective behaviour toward John’s own cardiac issues ever again. Bring on the god damn tofu.  
  
"Sir, how can I assist you?"  John began as he moved carefully towards the distressed man, his professionalism kicking in even as he scanned the guy for weapons, noted the injuries, whilst his mind ran through scenarios of how he could help him.

The guy looked up at him with indifference as if he had shut down, as if he didn’t have any strength left to even care that there was someone else with him, those deep dark eyes were bleak but paradoxically filled with immense pain. Damn, the injured man’s eyes, they were exactly the same shade of brown as Claudia’s and Stiles. The frown grew on the Sheriff’s face. Something was nagging at him. He knew that guy’s face even with all that stark pain etched into his features.

Stark? Stark? For a second the Sheriff was stunned into immobility. He knew that face, everyone on the blasted planet knew that face. Stark, Tony Stark, Anthony Edward Stark, lost months ago after that clusterfuck in Afghanistan.  If nothing else, this unexpected trip to the spirit plain meant he would be able to aid this poor bastard. John stubbornly refused to think about any other implications of why he was the one dragged into the situation. That Tony Stark could be his … No, Nope, so not going there, at all. Ever.

The guy was in poor shape, he needed help fast. How the hell was he supposed to help him when they were both stuck on the spirit plain? He would have to get the emergency services. But how and  where the hell was he?

The Sheriff tried again, using the voice he reserved for little children, and victims. He refused to acknowledge that the voice used what little guide empathy he had left.

“Mr Stark, Mr Stark, come on Mr Stark, Tony, you have to focus for me. Tony please. Come on, you can do this. You are the famous Tony Stark, you can do this. I need to know where you are Mr Stark. I can get help to you, I promise you I will get help to you but you have to tell me where you are. I need to know where you are”

Stark raised his head slowly as he was forcing himself up through immense crushing pressure. Those intense eyes stared at John as if trying to bring him into focus. The man drew a deep breath as if he was scenting the air around him and then those wary amber eyes softened, a genuine smile lit the guy’s lips as he croaked “Gulmira my Guide”, then John watched as Tony Stark collapsed backwards as if in slow motion whilst the coyote howled and took a running jump landing straight onto that blue thing in Stark’s chest and then they both disappeared from the Spirit plain.

After a few bewildered seconds, John Stilinski turned to scowl at the remaining spirit animal who had stayed in the same spot still watching him with unnerving intensity.

“I can’t save his ass if I am stuck in this blue hell- hole can I? So do your stuff Pies but I’m warning you I am no-one’s guide so you can stow that shit right now. The guy was obviously delirious and hallucinating.”

The Sheriff knew damn well that dogs did not have the capability to physically laugh, but it didn’t stop the blasted mutt from emoting his amusement at him as the big beast took a flying leap straight at the Sheriff’s chest.

Stilinski was still rubbing at his aching chest thirty five frustrating minutes later as he tried to get hold of someone who would actually take his damn call and go out and rescue bloody Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark stood in front of the multitude of flashing lights and shouted questions grateful for his trademark dark glasses and the unobtrusive Sentinel friendly noise reducing tiny earbuds that Jarvis had made appear like a stage magician pulling a rabbit out of the hat. His beautiful baby boy had used the elegant excuse that after the silence of a cave in Afghanistan, the noise levels would be too much for any poor kidnap victim to cope with. 

God he adored his AI, and trusted him completely. If he could only figure out how to create the physical imprints for taste and touch for a non-corporeal sentience he would platonically bond with the AI as his guide faster than anyone could say JARVIS. Sight and smell would be no problem, if even Hollywood could create 3D and the short lived farcical Smell-o-Vision, then they wouldn’t be a problem for his genius.

But not only did he not have the time to do it,  the fact was that Jarvis was too much like his own son and he wouldn't take away the autonomy he had gifted his kid for his own selfish reasons. He was not his fucking father. Howard had no problem trying to run his son’s life for him.

He had not notified the SGC yet, no way was he undergoing any testing or the flesh markets they called the Guide Sentinel match meets before he had to. He had sworn Pepper, Rhodey and Jarvis to secrecy for now, despite Pepper’s concern and Rhodey’s disapproval, but there were too many more urgent matters that needed his immediate attention.

The press were hungry today, as if they knew about the bomb he was going to drop. Bomb, ha the Merchant of Death rides again. For a split second he saw Yinsen’s earnest exhausted face in that damn cave and heard his gentle calm voice asking him what Tony wanted his legacy to be.

The pain that flashed through his heart had nothing to do with the damn Arc reactor or the deadly metal splinters. The depths of his guilt over that gentle man’s death even surprised himself.

So many “what ifs” that Yinsen would have scolded him for. It didn’t even matter that Yinsen had had no intention of leaving that cave alive. Tony had finally found out that his family had been murdered by the Ten Rings when they had abducted the man, which was why his first mission, once he had the suit perfected, was going to be to wipe out the bastards. Wipe them off the face of the god damn Earth. Yeltsin might not need retribution but Tony Stark did.

He felt a pulse of strange guide empathy power as his emotions rocketed. He resented the hell out of needing it, but his logical mind knew damn well he had to have control in front of these vultures. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the silent inconspicuous guide and the empathy eased off again, just simmering slightly in the background. Enough to block the worst of his senses reactions but still allow him to deal with this media melee without losing his edge.

God damn it, he had never wanted to be a Sentinel. He knew the genes were in his family. Howard was a Dormant and had managed to make sure Tony was never tested properly. Even the fucking SGC bowed down before the sanctimonious and richer than Croesus Howard Stark.   
“Of course if Mr Stark was sure that there couldn’t possibly be a chance then there would be no need to test the young Stark. Thank you for the extremely generous donation to the SGC funds Mr Stark.” Blah fucking blah.

 God forbid that Tony could ever be something that Howard was not. Tony had never really thought it was important enough to fight his Dad on. He just didn't care. Of course he wasn’t going to be a Sentinel. Sentinels were honourable upstanding, worthy members of society, built to protective the tribe and Anthony Edward Stark…wasn’t.

So coming online after that bastard Raza had started the waterboarding portion of the torture show was the ultimate kick in the balls. Thank Christ that Tony had been too weak to move after the torture and that the bastards had backed off for a few days, unsure if he was going to live or not.   
As a low level guide Yinsen had known what was happening. He had persuaded the terrorists that he had to keep Stark sedated to ensure that he survived their latest attempts to make him build the damn bomb. For such a gentle soul Yinsen was a conniving bastard when he needed to be.

After they had beaten Yinsen sufficiently to prove their superiority over the pair of weak prisoners, Raza had agreed to the sedation but only because Yinsen had managed to laugh scornfully through a mouthful of blood and tell him that there was no way he would be getting his own Jericho missile if he didn’t approve Yinsen’s treatment because Tony Stark would be dead within hours.

Yinsen had used the period of sedation in a desperate attempt to reach the newly online Sentinel with his limited empathy. He had to try to teach him through his subconscious mind enough about Sentinel senses and how to deal with them, so that when Tony had woken up he appeared to still be a mundane to the Terrorists. The relief the Guide felt when Tony finally came round and gave him a lazy grin but kept quiet about his awakening almost took him to his knees.

Yinsen had confirmed that none of the regular guards and Raza were anything but mundane so they would not notice anything different about Tony’s aura or his emotional signature.

But the really bitter pill to swallow was that Yinsen had told him to agree to build the damn missile. Tony simply could not afford to be tortured again because he would become feral and most certainly die even if he managed to take most of the terrorists with him.

Yinsen looked weary and old when he told Tony, waiting for the arguments but then had felt the startled surprise and then smug satisfaction that flooded the new Sentinel.   
“Oh I will build them a weapon alright” Tony purred, the smirk on his mouth almost back to the trademark arrogance of the infamous Merchant of Death.

Meditation was a bitch but Yinsen insisted on it. Tony was losing control of his senses too often, and the Terrorists were getting impatient at the time it was taking him to complete the missile.

The clusterfuck firefight that was the escape, Yinsen’s death and Tony’s crash landing in the desert had tipped reality into feral determination and Tony had just walked and walked.

He remembered a vague presence at his side he could have sworn was a dog then something happened that seemed to ease his suffering senses and left a feeling of inexplicable joy. He must have been hallucinating because the next thing he was really aware of was Rhodey’s miraculous presence. His Honey bear was right in front of him and Tony knew he was going home.

 

Perro his spirit animal turned up when he was sitting in his workshop, eating the most beautiful burger that had ever been cooked in the history of mankind, and giving his best friends, Rhodey, Pepper and Jarvis the story of his captivity and his awakening. He had been startled enough into breaking off his tale while the damned Coyote stared at him as if he was laughing at him. Tony couldn’t figure it out. So he ignored the irritating critter. No doubt it would do something interesting when it felt the need but Tony had other things to focus on and had no left over fucks to give.

He had never been able to make Howard proud of him and young Tony had never understood why. Hell adult Tony still didn’t understand it but that underlying feeling of being unworthy to love was now forever a part of him. He did his best to ignore his Daddy issues and the resultant insecurities and perhaps with what he was going to do next, he could put that part of him to rest.  Because he knew that Howard would have been appalled and accuse him of destroying his life’s work. But Ho Yinsen would have smiled that quiet small smile and his eyes would show his approval and pride without needing to say a word.

Tony knew which reaction he would be imagining when he made his announcement.

 

Tony Stark raised his head and flashed his trademark media smile. He knew exactly what he wanted his legacy to be and soon over the coming days so would the rest of the world. The first step was this damn Press conference.

The smile had sent the cameras and voices into a frenzy.

His senses were threatening to overload but he had foreseen that eventuality which was why the awestruck nervous young guide who was interning in R&D was standing next to him on the pretext of holding his microphone because of Tony’s injuries.

Tony did not want his new Sentinel status to become public knowledge yet. He could not afford the time to deal with the SGA shit when he had much more important things to deal with. He was Tony fucking Stark, he was a genius and had the kind of resources the SGA could only wet their collective panties over, he would learn all he needed to know with Jarvis’s help, besides, it gave him an added hidden advantage over all the bastards out to get him.

So the kid had signed an NDA with more pages in total than the days the young man had actually been alive. The boy got to play in Tony’s R&D sandbox, learn from the genius himself, and earn the kind of salary a VP would kill for when he was still only 17 and in High School.   
To be fair young Parker had agreed unconditionally when he heard the words "working directly with Tony Stark". He had his own little geek fanboy which was amusing. The kid’s eyes had lit up like a damn Christmas tree.

In reality the kid was there to buffer him for the period of the Press junket until he got back to the Tower.  Jarvis had discovered the kid’s guide status and suggested the temporary partnership until Tony had control back or found his own guide. The kid, name of Peter Parker, was clever, quick and compassionate. He also had a sarcastic sense of humour that appealed to Tony but since he had been drafted by Pepper and Jarvis, he had almost been too scared to open his mouth.  

Tony raised his hands in a waiting gesture and finally the baying hordes quieted. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction behind the sunglasses.    
  
Showtime.

 

Tony relaxed in the darkened workshop. After the conference Obie had been furious, he could smell the anger on him, even though the man was outwardly perfectly jovial and supportive.

Tony began to wonder what else Obie had managed to hide from him before, but then shook off the paranoia. It was Obie for Christ sake. The guy had practically raised him in spite of Howard.

Stane had every reason to be angry when Tony had pulled the rug out from under him without even a head’s up. Tony would apologise the next time he saw him and take him out for one of those expensive dinners Obie liked so much. He knew he would win him round in the end. Obie trusted him when it came to SI’s new products. This wasn’t any different really. Just a new way of looking at the future of SI. As soon as his plans for green energy hit production then Obie would be ecstatic with the potential profit margins.

He stared down at the amber liquid in the crystal glass, drained it in one gulp and pulled the matching decanter closer for a refill. Jarvis’s calm voice suggested “Perhaps sleep would be a healthier alternative Sir”

Tony didn’t answer until he had downed the next glass. “Sleep isn’t exactly my friend at the moment Jay” his voice was hoarse. “Too much to process properly to let me rest”.  Not that Tony Stark would ever use the word nightmares to anyone but Jarvis was well aware of what he meant.

“Perhaps if we called young Mr Parker Sir?” the AI offered tentatively. The crystal glass flew across the workshop shattering against the tool cupboard. “I don’t need a goddamn guide” Tony snarled in sudden rage.

“I’m afraid that’s not true Sir, no matter how much you wish it to be” The calm voice was even slightly amused and Christ he sounded so much like the original Jarvis that it brought sudden tears to Tony’s eyes. 

He rubbed his face and offered a rueful apology “Sorry kiddo, bet you’re regretting that Rhodey’s search team finally found me huh?”

The AI’s next words sent ice down Tony’s back. “Never Sir, although I’m afraid that the Airforce called off the search a month before you were found Sir, I was still trying to track your whereabouts through any and all other means” 

“What the hell? They called it off? But Rhodey found me Jay!” Tony’s words were disjointed as he felt apprehension crawl into his gut.

“No Sir, Colonel Rhodes was instructed where to look for you!” The stunned silence encouraged the AI to continue.

“A very persistent Law Enforcement Officer, a Sheriff in fact from a small town in Northern California refused to take no for an answer until he was finally transferred to Miss Potts and she contacted Colonel Rhodes.”

Then a strangely familiar voice was heard clearly through the speakers

“Miss Potts, I have been given the run-around for thirty five god damn minutes. I will say this only once. If you do not re start the Search and Rescue Operation for Tony Stark at Gulmira in Afghanistan within the next 4 hours I will issue warrants for criminally negligent homicide for everyone in that god damn building from Stane down to the janitor and personally escort you all to jail whilst informing the Media of that fact. Do I make myself clear?”   
There was no doubting the grim determination or that the guy would do exactly as promised.

Tony flopped back into the seat as if his strings had been cut, ignoring Dum-E whirring disapprovingly in the background as the robot cleaned up the shattered glass.

“My guide” he whispered “Mine”.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sheriff was just getting ready to leave for his shift when Stiles called from the living room. “Hey Dad, come see”. There was interest in his kid’s voice like there hadn’t been for the last few months. They hardly saw each other or spoke properly these days. John’s heart lightened, a half smile on his face as he headed towards Stiles. He was the damn Sheriff, he could be late for his own damn shift, and he’d reprimand himself later.

Christ, he hadn’t seen that trademark intensely curious expression on Stiles’ face for so long he had almost forgotten about it. The kid had been born curious. It illuminated Stiles face and turned his pretty eyes (Hey he knew his kid would be offended at the word but he had Claudia’s eyes and the very first thing that he had noticed about her were her pretty eyes so sue him, his boy had pretty eyes) into something spectacular.   
John’s smile widened. “What kid, you know I’ve got work” he mock complained and then rubbed the shaved stubble that his kid called a hairstyle these days. The Sheriff nearly sighed when he remembered the riotous chocolate brown curls that Stiles had also inherited from his Mom. Stiles had looked so cute when he was little. The hair, the eyes, the way he would follow his Mom around like a duckling.

The Stiles indignant babble commenced “Pops how can you not want to know what’s going on in the world around you? You are the law” Stiles voice deepened into an utterly atrocious attempt to impersonate Stallone as Judge Dredd. The Sheriff supposed it was fair enough because that old film was utterly atrocious and Stiles had made him watch it…twice.

All the Sheriff’s humour fled though when he heard Stiles’ next words. “Tony Stark has been found and he’s just about to give a press conference”

 

Since that damn press conference Stiles had been watching him. He’s not subtle his kid, never has been. But this was getting to be ridiculous. John could almost feel his kid’s eyes on him even when he should be in school. But Stiles seemed to have turned teenage angst and mischief into a damn art form. Something weird was always going on around his son these days.

First the kid turns up at major crime scenes. Then his brother from another mother, Scotty the asthmatic turns into the saviour of the Lacrosse team. Then he and Scott are accusing that poor Hale kid of the murder of his own sister.

John doesn’t know what the hell was going on with his only child and his best friend but he was going to find out. If it hadn’t been for those god damn fatal animal attacks he would have already sat the boy down and sorted his shit for him. But he always seemed to manage to avoid his father when it was awkward question time.

For God sake the kid was behaving just like an untrained newly on line Sent… oh for Christ sake.  

John Stilinski had never face palmed in his entire life but maybe he should start slapping himself in the head now. Just when had he become the stupid negligent kind of parent that he despised? How the hell hadn’t he noticed that his baby boy was coming online?   
Ice hit his stomach, and nearly stopped his heart. If the trauma of losing his Mom hadn’t done it, what the hell had Stiles gone through that was bad enough to trigger it? 

For the first time in years he began to regret having locked away his guide gifts.  Even after that weird ass episode with Stark in the blue desert he had been keeping a virtual death grip on his guide abilities. Not even to himself was he admitting that it was much harder to suppress his abilities after that meeting with Stark, and that his spirit animal was turning up regularly like the proverbial bad penny. He would out stubborn the furry little shit. He did not need a freaking sentinel.

He had known for a very long time that if he was revealed as a fully functioning guide he would have had no chance of being elected Sheriff and he would have been “encouraged” to bond with a Sentinel as if the god damn blessed protectors were more important than serving his community and looking after his own kid. That was never going to happen. He knew he could fight that now, he had been a popular and successful Sheriff for too long for the SGA to remove him. He was also too long in the tooth for that shit.

But he could admit that maybe he should have kept some of his abilities active so this shit with Stiles could have been sorted sooner.

Stiles would freak if he had to go to the S&G intake and training centre in San Francisco. He couldn’t do that to his kid.

Maybe it was time to call in a favour from his old Ranger buddy. He opened his desk drawer, pulled out a crumpled beer mat that even now held the faint aroma of spilt beer, read the cell number that had been carefully written in black ink, then picked up the desk handset and dialled as his hand trembled slightly.

He heard the cell phone pick up and that old familiar deep voice grunt an acknowledgement. Unwillingly he chuckled before he spoke. The guy never changed.

“Still haven’t got the greetings thing down have you Jim? It’s John, John Stilinski and I need your help… Prime”

 

Stiles was angry. He had never felt so angry in his life. Even the hairs on his legs were standing up with rage. The anger seemed to make everything brighter, louder, and smellier. It was giving him a freaking headache, but all that stuff could be dealt with later. He’d had years learning how to control himself because of his ADHD. He could do this. He had taught his freaking werewolf best friend about control hadn’t he? He could handle this. It was the itching on his skin that was bothering him the most so he changed from his jeans into some cotton sweats and it died down. Nothing to it. He had more important things to worry about. 

After everything that had happened, everything that he had tried to do to keep his Dad safe, his Dad had started drinking again.  
Not a lot, but enough to make him worry.  
Stiles had even been lying to his father. He hated it. But he would do anything to keep his Dad safe even if it was destroying their relationship. Nothing was more important than keeping him safe. Nothing.

Stiles still wasn’t sure how he had got away with the lying because he never had when he was younger, before Mom had left them.  
Stiles knew that his Dad was a Guide, when they were all together as a family he had felt the warmth that surrounded them all which came from his Dad. He figured that he must have been a low level guide cos he had never been to an S&G centre and they had never hounded him about trying to match with a sentinel.  
His Dad would have shot someone before they tried to take him away from his Mom and Stiles.

Stiles had taken it for granted, like a lot of other things before they had lost his Mom. But the warmth had disappeared on that awful day. He knew his Dad loved him but that warmth had never returned.

Now his Dad wore an old familiar expression. Stiles had seen it so many times before when his father thought no one was looking. He was hurting the same way he had been hurt when Mom had left them. Maybe not the same agonising pain but the hurt was there.

Stiles didn’t know how he knew, but he had seen his Dad’s face when he watched that Press Conference and he knew that Stark bastard was his Dad’s sentinel. Another one of his eureka moments that had steadily been driving him nuts since this whole supernatural sideshow had started. The best and worst thing was that he was invariably right.  
   
He fucking knew that uncaring arrogant showman on the screen was his Dad’s sentinel. And the fucker had made no attempt to find him. Stiles knew that Stark knew who his guide was because of the look on his Dad’s face when he was telling the world that Stark Industries was pulling out of the weapons business.

How dare the arrogant bastard reject his Dad? He had tried to mention it to his Dad but his Dad has shut him down cold. Dad wasn’t speaking about it but Stiles wasn’t stupid. He had felt his Dad’s reaction to the events on the TV. He had heard the in-drawn breath and even his heart beat start to race. He had smelt his Dad’s pride at the guy’s words, then a kind of determined but faintly sad withdrawal and acceptance. He had smelt it! What the actual fuck?

For a few stupid fucking seconds he wondered if he had caught the werewolf bug, he and Scott had shared that bottle of Sprite or if Sourwolf had bitten him while he was sleeping. But when the frantic fear had let enough of his amazing brain cells bounce back into action, it hadn’t taken much for him to come up with the more logical reason behind the whole mess of sensations and reactions.  Sentinelism? Was that even a word? It should be a damn word. It was his word.

That had scared him even more than turning into a freaking lunar challenged eyebrow less furbaby with an Alpha Daddy kink because he had done research on the whole Sentinel and Guide spectrum a few years ago and he knew what it entailed.

He wasn’t coming on line, he wasn’t. Because if he was coming on line he would need to go to the nearest S&G centre for training. In San Fran fucking cisco. No way was he leaving his Dad unprotected in Beacon Hills when he couldn’t even trust his own best friend anymore since said best friend couldn’t control his own transformation without heading to Stiles with the worst case of the munchies possible.

He would stay here and look after his Dad, and the puberty challenged morons who made up the pack including their dumbass Alpha who definitely didn’t behave like an Adult even though he was supposed to be one. Stiles tried to reassure himself, it wasn’t as if felt the need to protect his tribe… naw only the pack, his Dad, Melissa, his Dad’s deputies, Mrs Oakley… oh fuck a flying duck.

God damn hairy assed werewolves and their stupid freaking supernatural shit. This awakening had to have something to do with “I’m the Alpha” Hale. He should have let the mopey bastard drown in that swimming pool or let the Kanima have him. He was so going to give him shit over this.

But his Dad was the most important person in his weird ass world and no-one was going to hurt him. No-one, Sentinel, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Genius, Rescued hostage or not, hurt his Dad and got away with it. He was going to have a few words to say to that damn man. By words he meant kicking his damn ass.

So what if the bastard had been one of Stiles’ heroes growing up, the guy was a freaking genius, some of his inventions outside of the weapons field were amazing. Even his weapons were amazing. And yes he was kinda hot, and cool for an older rich white guy.  No he was not going there. He had enough hot older guys to worry about back at home. Aaaaand that didn’t sound right even in his own head.

But Tony Stark was hurting his Dad and that just wasn’t on. So he and Mr Anthony Edward Stark were going to have words. Or rather Stiles would be speaking whilst he deployed the Taser his Dad had taught him to use when he was 12. Ha deployed, good word to use for an ex weapons manufacturer. This wasn’t one of the Stark models, they were probably programmed under Asimov’s first law and not allowed to hit their creator. Snort.

This was the one Stiles had re-appropriated one night from the Station when that fucker Jackson had been more vicious than usual and nearly put Scott in hospital during lacrosse practice.

It was only the knowledge that his Dad would end up eating unhealthy fast food whilst Stiles served his time for attempted murder after tasering the bastard in the locker room showers that stopped him. Water and Electricity were a big no unless it’s stupid Jackson’s stupid Whittemore stupid face.  Didn’t mean that he had given the Taser back though. He just wished he had kept it on him when that Psycho geriatric Gerard Argent had kicked the shit out of him.

Stiles looked at the clock in the dash. Another two hours to Malibu and that mega douche’s no doubt mega douche mansion. It should be nearly nine by them. Just the right time to give the douche canoe indigestion for the rest of the night. But damn it, he had blown his fuel budget for the week on this one trip. Another thing to taser Stark’s ass for.

 

“Breathe Tony, easy now. You remember this one right. Shame the Government didn’t want to continue funding it. It has so many applications. Sonic neutralizer. Short term paralysis.” The familiar voice was smug and self-satisfied. Tony stared in horror up at Obadiah jovial face. He couldn’t move. He had to lay there listening to the man he had considered a father figure talking about ordering the hit on him in Afghanistan.  “I worried I was killing the golden goose you know. Fate you survived” Stane was chatting away whilst he was removing the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. “One last golden egg to give. Isn’t it beautiful” he crooned as he held the arc reactor, wires dangling in Tony’s face

“What a masterpiece, your legacy, used to power the next gen…. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh”  
Stane screamed and jerked like a fish on a line for what seemed like an eternity whilst the buzzing of a thousand bees shattered the silence of the room before Stane hit the ground unconscious beside Tony. What the hell?

Tony’s eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a tall lanky teenage boy remove what looked like a fully discharged Taser from Obie’s back. Where the hell had he come from? Who the hell was he? What the hell was going on?

“What is it with freaking psycho ugly assed baldy geriatrics and their freaking monologues of evil in this freaking State?” the kid snarled.

Tony blinked.

 

The kid’s mouth was running a mile a minute as he removed Stane’s belt, bundled him roughly onto his stomach, wrapped the belt around his arms from his elbow to his wrists, slipped it through the buckle and pulled tight, he then raised Obie’s legs and folded them backwards until his ankles rested on the outside of the bound wrists, pulled off Obie’s shoes and socks, removed the shoe strings and tied each big toe and little toes securely to said wrist.  
Then rolled him on to the side in the strangest recovery position Tony had ever seen, stripped Obie of his tie and used it to lace his legs together from ankle and knee.  Tony was fascinated.  
It didn’t seem to take the kid long to do all this but Tony could feel the pain in his chest where he was starting to go into cardiac arrest. Fuck.

Fifteen minutes Obie had said, but that was for mundanes, Tony was now a Sentinel and he could feel the numbness wearing off.  
“You need to put the arc reactor back kid” he whispered hoarsely, grateful that the first thing to recover was his voice, though he couldn't make it very loud but the kid heard him and suddenly the smooth confident motions the kid had used when he was restraining Obie had turned into stumbling and panic stricken flailing as he moved to kneel next to the stricken man.

The boy picked up the arc reactor and the removal device and stared at it with utter terror before turning to face Tony. “Dude you really need to get some better friends” he tried to joke but Tony could hear the fear in the kid’s voice and the frantic speed of his heartbeat.

“Place it over the hole and then just push the button. The device will do the rest. Its easy kid. Don’t sweat it”  
Tony tried to reassure him but he knew he didn’t have a lot of time left before either his heart stopped or the metal splinters hit their jackpot.  
  
The kid drew a deep shaky breath but did as he was told. “What is it with freaking hot dying people making me save them in this freaking state?” he muttered under his breath but of course Tony heard it.  As he pressed the button, those terrified Bambi eyes of his stared straight into Tony’s and he gave a weak grin “Hey I always beat Scotty at Operation, that’s good right? Magic fingers”

The click of the arc reactor finding its position shocked his heart into working again and Tony drew in a gasping breath as he spasmed involuntarily. Scent assaulted his nostrils. The kid smelled familiar. Why? But before he could ask Stane growled, nearly insane with rage as he thrashed around on the floor.

“I am going to destroy you, you little bastard, I am going to find everyone you care for, everyone and wipe them out of existence, my people will be here in minutes” he began to bellow but it turned into a high pitched squealing grunting gurgling gasp when the kid just casually took aim and kicked him in the balls, hard.  Tony nearly choked on his own amusement, only because his vocal chords weren’t ready for full blown laughter yet.

“Think I haven't heard that shit before Dude, from scarier creatures than you? That’s for trying to kill my Dad’s douchebag Sentinel you decrepit old fart. Now shut the fuck up before I rip your head off your shoulders and stuff it up your ass”. Tony tried to wince but his facial muscles were still not responding properly. Only his eyelids seemed to have any autonomy.

The snarl in the kid’s voice was nearly feral. Tony saw Perro pop into existence right next to the kid, and the coyote begin to rub himself soothingly against the boy’s legs. As if he didn’t even know he was doing it, the kid latched one hand onto Perro’s fur for comfort.

Fuck he was a sentinel, Tony had to stop him before Obie caused him to do something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was just a kid. Tony would be damned before he let the kid burden himself with that, if he could only move he would take care of that fucker Stane himself.  Tony was struggling to pull himself upright with not much success and he groaned out “Jarvis”

Before the kid could make good on his lethal promise, and Perro seemed to be trying to herd him away without much success, Jarvis activated the self-defence protocols. Sleek deadly weapons slid out of the ceiling and walls, all pointing at the prone groaning bald guy who was a delightful shade of pale green still immobilised and dry retching with pain on the floor.

The sudden sight of the armoury seemed to shake some of the murderous tension out of the boy, though one hand remained buried in the Spirit Coyote’s fur.  “Wow, that’s so cool Dude”

“Don’t call me Dude kid” Tony grumbled as he continued to struggle with his slowly recovering body.

 “Young Sir, if you would be kind enough to sit Mr Stark upright. I have already activated Mr Stark’s emergency protocol and his security team are in their way”.   
The kid seemed to put away any further feral leaning when he heard Jarvis’s voice. How the hell did he have such good control for a baby sentinel? And why the hell was Perro trying to interact with him. Spirit animals were notoriously picky about allowing themselves to be seen by others, unless they were family.  
  
Tony blinked again, as he went over the kid’s words to Obie, “My Dad’s douchebag Sentinel”.  
Well hell. Congratulations it’s a boy Tony. Before he could even think to ask any relevant questions, the lanky teenager hurried to Tony’s side, his eyes wide with wonder.

“Is that, is that an AI Dude?” he asked eagerly as he gently pulled him upright so he was more comfortable.

“Now how did you come to that conclusion so quickly young Sir?” It was Jarvis who responded to him, Tony could hear the hidden amused interest in his baby boy’s voice.

“You don’t have a heart beat and there is no scent signature that matches your voice” the kid almost sounded confused for a second but seemed to perk up when Jarvis actually teased him  
“What makes you think I am not speaking from one of Sir’s other properties?” Tony smirked as he watched the kid’s face fall for a second but then he shook his head decisively. “You’re not lying” he muttered despondent for only a second then that grin flashed across his face again  
“Nah, you’re here Dude. I can feel you. You’re alive but not human.  You are probably in the other properties too but you are definitely here”

“My name is Jarvis young Sir and I am indeed Mr Stark’s AI” Jarvis admitted with an almost fond amusement.  Jarvis then directed his next sentence at the slowly recovering Sentinel.

“Sir, Mr Stane breached my firewalls and rendered most of my processes off line however he did not access everything and I have now removed the intruder, upgraded the firewalls and restored full service. The other matter I need to bring to your attention Sir, is that senior members of SHIELD will regrettably get here before your Security team. Director Fury, Agent Coulson and for some reason Miss Potts assistant Miss Natalie Rushman are now at the door”


	4. Chapter 4

“Seriously Lady have you no shame, you need to put those things away, you could poke someone’s eye out with them. I mean how can you even breathe in that outfit? You’ve probably got varicose veins already”

Tony gave a bark of startled laughter. The surprised offended look that crossed that betraying bitch Rushman’s face was priceless. Probably the most honest expression she had ever portrayed in his presence. The kid was an absolute delight and he was so adopting him.   
Tony guessed the more traditional reaction to her outfit was a series of tongue lolling sleazy deep breathing and dead brain cells. Did she think by wearing that he would forget her duplicitous behaviour? The boy was right, she was storing up trouble for herself in later years.

SHIELD had descended on them like flies on horseshit, and removed that still groaning human piece of excrement Stane. Tony hadn’t asked what they were going to do with his former mentor and CEO, he had been too concerned with making sure the kid wasn’t under threat from these ridiculous goons, especially when he found out that Rushman actually worked for that bastard Fury.   
He had had minor dealing with the manipulative master of SHIELD before, old legacy contracts from Howard’s day. But he refused to deal with them properly because SHIELD had been Howard’s baby. He had been more concerned with that damn organisation and finding Captain America than with his own flesh and blood. There was a great deal of satisfaction to be had from long awaited petty revenge.

The sound of a helicopter landing on the estate was ignored by everybody. Obviously more of the SHIELD yahoos had arrived, or they were going to drop Stane in the ocean. Tony could only hope.

   
Tony liked this kid. He liked him a lot. That reminded him, they hadn’t been properly introduced.  He ignored the leather clad scowling self-important pirate and his damn spy lackeys and turned to look at the teenager.  
“What’s your name kid?” The boy took his frowning gaze away from Rushman who was glaring at him and flicked a swift assessing glance at Tony.   
“Stiles” the kid answered all the while watching the three SHIELD bozos as if his life depended on it. Something very cold and angry came to life in Tony’s gut at the thought that the kid had enough experience of danger for this to be an automatic response. No one was going to touch this boy, he was under Tony’s protection now. Much as he hated to admit it, the sentinel part of him now saw the kid as a member of his tribe.  
  
Perro popped up again on the seat right next to Stiles and yipped in satisfaction. Stiles put one hand out and stroked him again.   
“I meant to ask what kinda dog this is Dude?” he directed at Tony all the while keeping his attention focussed on the other three adults.    
“Once again don’t call me Dude kid, its Tony and Perro is a coyote”   
Mischief lit that young face at the slight tone of scolding. “You called your coyote dog in Spanish?” the kid sniggered. “Man if you weren’t such a douche canoe you would be perfect for my Dad, his German shepherd is called Pies which means dog in Polish”

“What have you been giving the kid Stark? We all know your penchant for irresponsible behaviour and illegal highs! Because the kid is obviously hallucinating. There isn’t any dog. He’s not making any sense. I came here to have a sensible conversation with you. But now I think we need to take you both into SHIELD custody to dry you out for your own safety Stark and that of the kid” Fury interjected coldly, his patience obviously at an end.

If Stiles hadn’t been watching them so closely, he would have missed the flash of smug satisfaction in the guy’s eyes when he had made that pronouncement. The fact that Fury’s heart had also given that uptick that Sourwolf always swore meant someone was lying just convinced Stiles that this was planned. He glared at the bastard as he growled  
“Wow you are as big an asshole as the psycho geriatric, he wanted Stark dead, and you want to control him” not liking the threat to the other Sentinel at all.

“Be quiet boy if you know what’s good for you. We have heard enough of your foolishness” said the redhead, her perfect American accent dropping if favour of something more eastern European.

Stiles offered her a nasty smile as he uttered calmly “pocałuj mnie w dupe”.    
The tension in the room rose. Tony was pretty sure all of the SHIELD contingent knew what the kid had said and whilst Polish wasn’t one of his more frequently used languages, he had a damn good idea himself.

The redhead took a menacing step towards the kid, Tony moved smoothly in front of him. Then the sound of a shotgun being primed made them all turn to face the door.

The Sheriff stood there with the weapon pointed directly at the SHIELD contingent.   
  
“Mienim Stilinski apologise.” He said sternly to his son. As the kid began to open his mouth, Tony was pretty sure it was going to be a protest rather than an apology, the guy continued “If you are going to insult someone and tell them to kiss your ass at least do it in a language everyone understands”

Stiles sniggered and Tony laughed aloud, earning more grim looks from the SHIELD three.

The black suited bland Agent raised his hands placatingly “Mr Stilinski there appears to be some misunderstanding, I am sure we can sort this out” he began but the Sheriff interrupted once again “It’s Sheriff Stilinski Sir, and I am pretty sure that I heard you state you were going to abduct my son” The smile he pasted on to his lips was as menacing as the expressions on the two other members of SHIELD. Tony thought only a sentinel would be able to see the minuscule wince on the Agent’s calm face. He felt an odd sort of respect for the man but before the Agent could try more diplomatic means, Fury’s large leather boots jumped in where Angels feared to tread and his abrasive words raised the tension even higher.

“Enough of this, my name is Fury, I am the Director of SHIELD. Put away the weapon or I will fucking make sure you and your son never see the light of day again. This is SHIELD business and has nothing to do with you.”

The Sheriff’s smile got wider and infinitely colder. Then he recited clearly.

“Deliberate obstruction of a Sentinel Guide Bond. Carries a mandatory term of ten years with no parole. Detention of an unregistered untrained Sentinel.  Carries a mandatory ten year detention with no parole. Add nefarious intent to the charge and that bumps it up to twenty. Not forgetting that Interference in legitimate S&G affaires will ensure that all bonded pairs, non-bonded, latent or dormant members of the S&G community will be immediately relocated to more appropriate agencies. I think you will find Mr Fury, that S&G legislation takes precedence even over SHIELD Business.” They could all hear the mockery in his use of the agency title. He continued without pause “Have I missed anything Jim, Blair?” The question was directed over his shoulder. But the shotgun never wavered.

Two more men stepped into the room.  Fury stared in disbelief at the Alpha Primes of North America. Blair Sandburg and James Ellison. How the fuck had his plan backfired so spectacularly? Where did this S&G crap come into it? How had his Intel let him down so badly? SHIELD needed that damn suit of Starks. Having the billionaire inventor under his thumb would also benefit the agency.

He swung round to stare at Stark, “Since when are you a fucking guide?” he snarled.

“I’m not.” Stark was amused, the bastard.

“It doesn’t matter. You are still dying and only SHIELD has the answer”, he nodded at the woman and she stalked towards Stark with a smirk on her face, holding a syringe she had pulled out of somewhere in that impossibly tight suit. Stiles snarled and his warm brown eyes were now dangerously predatory as this time he stepped in front of Stark.

“Hell no, I don’t think so” Blair’s normally cheerful voice was dark with promise, as he flooded the female agent’s mind with confusion. She came to a stop, what was she supposed to do again? Before Fury could even open his mouth to protest, Ellison was there and had appropriated the syringe. “Injecting a sentinel of my tribe with an unknown substance, so not happening Man” Blair snarled. His deliberately projected disapproval even making the hairs on the arms of the mundanes in the room stand on end.

“It will save his goddamn life until he finds a permanent solution” Blair could not believe the self-righteous bullshit coming out of this guy’s mouth. “Bad karma man, so much bad karma” he warned him as he released his mental hold on the woman. “Whatever is in there will be thoroughly investigated before it gets near Mr Stark”

“Dying Stark” the Sheriff’s voice was hoarse, Stiles eyes flew from one to the other as if he was trapped in a lacrosse game watching Scott and Jackson.

“Palladium poisoning from the arc reactor. Damned if I do and damned if I don’t “Stark answered bitterly as he moved towards the Director. Rage pulsing off him so much it made both Blair and the Sheriff flinch.

“You knew you bastard, you fucking knew. You are only doing this because you want the suit right?”

“Agent Romanov” he nodded towards the redhead. “Her report was quite clear”, Fury retorted with amused indifference “Narcissistic, Arrogant, not a team player. Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no. We need you alive for the suit. We had assumed you could figure it out yourself. Don’t take too long researching the syringe Stark, you don’t have that kind of time left”

“Johnny if you want to shoot the fuckers, you will have the backing of the SGC or better still pass the shotgun over and I will deal with these threats to the Tribe” Ellison’s voice was calm and matter of fact and everyone in that room knew he would follow through on his words.

Fury felt ice in his spine. So maybe he did have a challenger to the title of utter bastard.

Blair was focussed on Tony Stark. He could feel the hurt and rage hidden behind the perfect public persona. Enough was enough. John needed his Sentinel and Stark needed his Guide. He would deal with those SHIELD sons of bitches and then look after John’s highly entertaining baby sentinel son.

“Big Guy, get rid of them, not permanently unless it’s unavoidable.” And just like that he dismissed the SHIELD contingent as if they were nothing.

Ellison jerked his head towards the door “Out” he growled, and he marched them to the only remaining SUV.

 

“Mr Stark” The Sheriff stood there his arms folded his face utterly unimpressed. Tony refused to acknowledge that his eyes had been drawn to the muscles in his arms and the breadth of his shoulders. He definitely wasn’t drowning in the sternest pair of pretty blue eyes he had ever seen.    
Even the ugly uniform suited the guy and for a second Tony wondered how he could get the man to turn around long enough for him to get a good look at his ass. He thrust that betraying thought away. He refused to acknowledge the pulse of unwilling attraction.    
He didn’t need a damn guide. He could and would do this without him. He wasn’t going to jeopardise this man and his son.

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine and he faced his stubborn guide with his own arms folded, one eyebrow daring the man to continue as he answered coolly “Sheriff”

John took in the handsome unimpressed man standing in front of him like a mirror image. Damn he was beautiful. He would bet the man’s black silk shirt and impeccable trousers cost more than John earned in a year. The dark colour emphasised those eyes of his. Claudia’s eyes, Stiles eyes. Even that stupid fluff on his chin made him look adorable. How could a grown man look adorable? He was being stupid and that attraction making itself felt was not only awkward but totally inappropriate. Damn it he didn’t need a sentinel. He had his son and his job to consider.

They stood there glaring at each. Blair sighed and rolled his eyes at his unfairly amused sentinel. But it was Stiles who broke the deadlock. He couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Oh my god, you’re like a pair of grumpy old men bookends. One in monochrome and one in sepia. You could both be starring in one of those SGC public service Docudramas about the 101 wrong ways to get your guide/sentinel”   
His hands emphasised the slash with a downward karate chop and Blair coughed in a vain attempt to stop the laughter. Ellison just didn’t bother, he snorted with amusement. Damn, the baby Sentinel had the pair of stubborn bastards bang to rights.

Stiles sniggered, then laughed outright at the pair of them as they turned to glare at him in unison. He raised his hands in the air in a defensive position as he backed away from them unholy mischief lighting his wickedly dancing amber eyes.

Blair interrupted as he stepped in front of the kid, “All joking aside, Stiles is right. The pair of you need to at least talk this out. Jim and I will look after Stiles, make sure he is okay with his awakening and discuss his future training.” Then he grinned wickedly at them “John you’ll probably need to stay the night, Stiles’ jeep is here for when you need to go home”

Stiles had paled at the thought of being forced to talk to Sandburg and Ellison. No way was he going anywhere for freaking Sentinel training. He began to back away “Er, Sorry Guide Sandburg, got to go, I’m teaching Scott how to tie his shoelaces again. Bye Daddio, Bye potential Step Sentinel” but as he tried to run out of the room, he slammed into Ellison. God, the Dude was built! His muscles had muscles. It was like walking into a brick wall. Stiles eyes opened wide as his arm was gently but firmly taken. “Nope that’s not going to happen Sport, and its Alpha Prime Guide Sandburg, remember it”

Stiles slumped in his hold “How is this my life? What is it with freaking Alphas in this freaking state?” he grumbled underneath his breath but it was still loud enough for the other Sentinels to hear.   
The growl that rumbled out of Ellison’s throat made him bare his own and scramble to apologise but Tony wasn’t having it.   
“Don’t you threaten my kid Ellison” he growled at him, the urge to protect the brat forcing his sentinel to the fore and making Perro bare his teeth at the Alpha Prime Sentinel in front of him.   
The Sheriff eyes narrowed as they studied each Sentinel in turn. He knew Jim wouldn’t hurt Stiles. Jim was always more bark than bite when it came to kids. But John hadn’t missed the use of the pronoun, he was pretty damn sure no one else in the room had missed it either, well no one but Stark. The guy didn’t seem to realise what he had said. John released his tight grip on the shotgun and broke it open. He didn’t need any damn accidents now. The noise seemed to break the tension and finally an unimpressed Blair sent waves of calm at everyone.

Stiles offered an unreserved apology before anyone could say anything else. “I didn’t meant to be disrespectful sir. I don’t have much of a brain to mouth filter” He peeped up at him through his eyelashes and Blair could see the big guy visibly melt at those bambi eyes. He was such a sap for kids.   
As if Jim knew exactly what his guide was thinking, he mock scowled at Stiles as he began to lead him away. But the kid slipped out of his grasp and ran back to his father and pulled him into a hug.    
The desperate look on Stiles face had John confused for a second until he remembered what Blair had said. “It’s alright kiddo, no one is going to make you leave home to train, I promise” and he kissed his baby boy’s forehead.

As Stiles shoulders slumped with relief, a red fox kit suddenly appeared across his shoulders and nuzzled against the side of his head. Stiles turned his head and stared at the fox in wonder. “There you are Lil Red” he crooned, as a smiling Blair and Ellison led him back to the Helicopter.

 

The Sheriff turned to look at the still frowning Sentinel. “Seriously I am too old for this crap” he muttered to himself. But of course the Sentinel heard and it seemed to add to the guy’s obvious ire.

“Should you have left the kid go with them?” Stark said with disapproval.   
John fixed him with a gimlet eye and asked dangerously “Are you questioning my parenting ability Mr Stark?”

Before Tony could open his mouth and further put his foot in it, there was the sound of a throat clearing and John nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t sensed anyone else in this god damn mansion now Stiles and his escort had left.

“Apologies Sheriff Stilinski, I did not mean to startle you” Tony’s eyes brightened with unwilling amusement, that was exactly what JARVIS had meant to do in order to break up the tension in the room.   
“My name is JARVIS Sir, I am Mr Stark’s general factotum. I run his buildings, schedule his diary, field his calls and make sure there is always sufficient coffee available to sink a ship. I am an artificial intelligence created by Mr Stark and I am very pleased to meet Sir’s destined Guide.”   
Before a startled and bewildered John could utter a word JARVIS continued smoothly “Should you require a bonding suite, the beach view guest suite on the second floor has been fully fitted for such an eventuality including full security lock down. There is sufficient Sentinel and Guide friendly food and beverage for an initial seventy two hour period and this will be replenished once the security lock down is deactivated. No one will be able to access you without your full permission and I will shortly be entering into privacy protocol priority one which means that your interaction will only be monitored for safety purposes. I wish you both a successful bonding Sirs”   
The sudden silence after the smooth British voice was shocking.

Stark’s frown deepened “Look no offense, but what do we even have in common”. The weariness in the guy’s tone hit John hard. He refused to flinch. He knew he wasn’t in Stark’s league. He didn’t want a Sentinel screwing with his life and family but just for a second that comment had hurt.

But no-one had ever accused the Stilinskis of being cowards and John was not going to start now, god damn it. So he would make it very clear to Stark that he was well aware of the disparity in the status but also that he was more than satisfied that the bonding shit was not happening.

 His voice was cold as he responded. “I am well aware that a forty two year old widowed Sheriff with a kid, an incipient ulcer, and a pathetic reliance on alcohol when I miss my wife too much, from a small town in California is not in your league Stark.”

Tony’s head jerked and his eyes widened in shock “What? No that’s not what I…”   
But the Sheriff continued talking over the top of him. 

“You own one of the largest companies in the world. You are one of the richest men in the world. When you say jump important people ask how high? You are a genius and one of your damn suits costs more that I make in a damn year. Not to mention that the last time I had a wardrobe update was when Kurt Cobain died. You date supermodels and celebrities by the truck load. As for sex, I haven’t slept with another person since my wife died. The only regular sexual relationship I have now is with my left hand when I choke the chicken. So Mr Stark I am fully cognisant of the disparity in our status. There is no need to state the blindingly obvious”  
  
Anger flashed across Tony’s face. What the fuck?  He couldn’t possibly mean that. Not when Anthony Edward Stark was such a fuck up. Words, bitter insecure honest words broke through the mask of arrogant indifference  
“You heard that so called SHIELD agent, I am shallow, narcissistic, an attention seeking rich boy. I don’t trust easily. I throw money at things and people because it’s easier. My closest relationship is with an Artificial Intelligence I built myself.  I don’t have sexual relationships, I have one night stands. I drink too much and embarrass the people that know me. I was set up to die in a foreign country by someone I thought of as family and now I have a fucking battery in my heart. I am dying if I can’t find a long term cure for this palladium heavy metal poisoning. Many people would consider that a righteous punishment for the Merchant of Death whose weapons have killed thousands. So where Sheriff in all that do you think that I should even dare to besmirch the life of a decent man who has spent his time on this earth serving others and looking after his kid? I am not fit to be anyone’s Sentinel, especially not yours and I will handle this myself just like everything else in my life”

John suddenly saw the Coyote slinking to lay beside Stark, his ears and tail drooping as he stared mournfully at John. What had Stark called him? Perro? Spanish for dog. Stiles was right. They were well suited.  
How the hell could a spirit guide Coyote look like an abused puppy complete with the damn puppy dog eyes which would give Scott a run for his money. Next he felt a sharp nip on his ass. Pies the little shit had bitten him. How had he even done that? Then he began to nudge him forcefully towards the angrily pouting Sentinel. If John thought he could get away with it, he would find a newspaper to roll up and smack the damn interfering mutt on the nose. Then his gaze was drawn back to Stark. Damn the man, did he have to be beautiful as well as everything else?  
Sheriff John Stilinski was a trained and experienced investigator. The evidence lay before him in all its furry spiritual glory. The heartbreak in that damn stubborn idiotic Sentinel’s eyes and the desolation he was trying to hide from a Guide, his own god damn guide, freed John from the last ditch efforts of his own bone deep reticence to take this path.   
  
He had a hard time containing the sudden amusement that hit him at their idiotic behaviour. As stubborn as each other. And he thought life was “interesting” dealing with Stiles. But at least he had an advantage with his empathy. The idiot Sentinel wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him once they were bonded. Oh God, he was actually thinking of bonding with a Sentinel. Nope, not thinking about it. He was going to do it. Well damn it, time he taught his jackass Sentinel what having a guide like John Stilinski meant.  
He marched over to Stark, crowding him against a wall until there was barely any air between them. He stared down into his greatest weakness, those damn pretty eyes and saw the painful truth behind the glittering anger.

_“Remember Janek, your Sentinel is Joshua in front of the walls of Jericho.” His Babcia’s voice whispered in his ear._  


John smiled at his Sentinel. “Alright Joshua let’s see what you have got.”  Stark stared at him in utter confusion, but before he could say a word. John dropped his walls and his empathy struck Tony like a guided missile. Tony nearly went to his knees. But John’s hands were holding him safe. Safe Tony was safe. He’d never felt safe before. He sank into the bewildering array of sensations and emotions as if he was finally coming home.  
Neither of them gave the slightest attention to the potential for a platonic bond. The strength and range of their empathic link wouldn’t allow it.

Only one thought was left in Tony’s rapidly emptying brain “My Guide, Mine” he purred as he buried his head into John’s neck. He was briefly aware of the howls of their spirit animals but that was background noise as he waited for John to speak. A smiling sigh left the Sheriff’s lips and then that calm voice uttered “Yours my Sentinel, yours”.

 

“I er suppose, I suppose we could shower together. You know to get used to er being bare in front of each other and get rid of any scents that would irritate you at the same time” John’s voice was deeper than it had been, and his cheeks were slightly flushed making those blue eyes more intense.   
Tony’s senses drank in the change of tone, the uncertainty, the arousal and the steadily increasing heartbeat. He smiled at his Guide as he walked towards him. “You have the prettiest eyes” Tony murmured and his delight grew when the flush spread to his Guide’s adorable ears, he reached out with one finger and gently traced the visible blood flow. John’s breathing stopped for a second and then he drew a hurried breath, swallowed and cleared his throat

“Stark” he began “Tony, my name is Tony” he was informed distractedly as the Sentinel’s eyes roamed his Guide. He could hear the nervous determination in his Guide’s voice  
“Okay Tony, you need to know that I’ve never been with a man before. I am aware of the logistics but this is all er new territory for me” The Sheriff winced with embarrassment but it had to be said.

“Well shit, that throws a spanner in the works, I thought you would be able to teach me” Tony stated baldly as his eyes widened innocently, his finger not moving from the soft warm skin of his guide’s face.  
“What” the Sheriff stuttered, the guy couldn’t mean what he thought he meant could he? Then he used patented glare number 3 (Stiles had been working on a ridiculous scale for his disapproving expressions since he’d been eight). The one he insisted meant his father was questioning his sanity and seriously considering just burying his body in the municipal park under the gladioli planted around the statute of the town’s founder, Adolphus Patrick Hale the third, when he saw the delighted teasing smirk that crossed his asshole Sentinel’s face.

  
“You’re an asshole” The Sheriff thought it bore repeating aloud. He was sure it was going to be said many, many times in this relationship. Then he closed his eyes in abject horror when he realised what he had let himself in for.  A relationship with Tony Stark. His Sentinel was laughing wickedly

“Mmm and it’s all yours Darling. After a careful review of the S&G idiotic rule book, there is nothing that states who has to top, it’s just established custom, but as long as our “essence”( the bastard wiggled his eyebrows, he actually wiggled them in lieu of finger quotes) gets inside each of us we are peachy.  What’s your stance on blow jobs? Personally I prefer horizontal on a luxurious surface rather than kneeling, but happy to accommodate your requirements”.

John wouldn’t reach for his gun, he wouldn’t. He was the fucking County Sheriff of Beacon Hills, an elected responsible official and he wasn’t going to shoot Tony Stark’s dick off.

Suddenly the mockery fled, and his Sentinel looked almost shy. His hand cupped John’s face gently and he stared into those wonderfully expressive blue eyes.

“Will you be my salvation and true comfort Guide?” the formal words were almost whispered, his Sentinel’s breathe gently caressing his lips. John closed his eyes and relaxed. His empathy began to rise like high tide and his joy released Janek. How had he managed to separate himself for so long?

It was Janek who answered their Sentinel. “Always Sentinel. You are mine to protect and cherish”

Janek repeated the formal question back at his Sentinel and he ignored the tears of joy streaming down his face whilst he listened to his Sentinel’s vows.

“Guess we are really doing this then” Tony’s voice was gruff but the joy radiated from him was as bright as the sun.  John’s hands were busy undoing the buttons on that damn fancy silk shirt. He needed to touch skin. He licked a stripe up Tony’s neck and radiated satisfaction when his Sentinel shivered.

“Tony, you’re a genius, I’m a lawman, and we solve problems all the time. It’s what we do so we will solve our problems like fucking grownups. We can compromise, fight, give in and create a whole new world for us because the only thing that ain’t gonna change when we finish this is that we are bonded.”  
For someone who had confessed to only having hetero sex before, the damn man seemed to know where to nibble to get the best reactions. Problem solving right, the only problem Tony wanted to solve right now was how to get rid of that damn uniform. He spun suddenly and his Guide lay beneath him laughing. It was so hot that he knew his Guide could take him down but allowed his manoeuvre anyway. He could feel the need to imprint his senses on his Guide and complete the bond but the formal words of commitment had soothed and reassured him.   
He was going to take his time and appreciate his guide properly. JARVIS had already discovered what was in that damn syringe and was making more. He had time now to find that elusive solution. He had time to discover everything about his guide and overwhelm him with pleasure and adoration.

Wicked delight flashed across Tony’s face as he remembered something else his Guide had said “Choke the chicken Johnny, you actually used the metaphor choke the chicken? Is your dick that scrawny darling?”

His Guide gave him a lopsided confident mocking smile “I have dealt with Stiles for sixteen years. I can handle little shits in my sleep Love and now I’m going to handle you.” He flipped them again, pinning a delighted Tony to the bed and kissed him ruthlessly.

 

Stiles stared wide eyed around him, the little fox still clinging onto his shoulder. This is amazing” he enthused “I’ve never flown in a helicopter before” Blair smiled, enjoying the kid’s uninhibited reactions. Then he looked at his Sentinel in curiosity. He could feel their bond pulsing. Jim was up to something.

Ellison stared at the baby Sentinel. Stark wasn’t the only one who had noticed the kid’s reaction to the threat of danger.

“So Stiles, why do you stink of Werewolf and your Dad doesn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the scene with the Sheriff and Tony discussing their bonding that gave me the inspiration in the first place. I wanted the reactions of two mature experienced men who didn't want to follow biology.   
> I actually think the Black Widow is great but have made her, Fury and Coulson the slightly bad guys. The scene in Iron Man where Tony is injected without his permission by somebody he trusted and found out was a double agent has always bugged the shit out of me, so this was a little fix it.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing it and have so many ideas for other stories in this verse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Rough Trade Little Black Dress Sentinel fusion challenge July 2016.  
> I was inspired to write a Sheriff and Tony Stark pairing because of my other cross over "Second Chances" and this was the perfect opportunity. I have also decided to make this a series because it threw up some lovely images of the Sheriff sorting the Avengers nonsense out. (What civil war!) and once you get to chapter four you will see a little clue for the next part of the series ;0)  
> This is complete and has four chapters, I am currently editing the other three and will post them as soon as they are done.  
> No infringement intended. I had such fun with this one. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
